The present invention relates to internal combustion engines and more particularly to an improved engine structure and method of operation for increasing the efficiency of operation. In present internal combustion engines, the temperatures and pressures within the engine cylinders reach excessive amounts during portions of the engine cycle resulting in an inefficient over-all operation. By use of the apparatus and the method of the present invention, the temperatures and pressures are controlled and an increased engine efficiency results. This is done by apparatus which adjusts the effective volume of the engine cylinder during critical portions of the combustion cycle by means which will be described hereinafter.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a more efficient internal combustion engine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method of operation for internal combustion engines.
Another object of the present invention is to provide means for increasing the mechanical efficiency of internal combustion engines, by increasing the effective cylinder volume during portions of the engine cycle.
Another object of the present invention is to improve the mechanical efficiency of internal combustion engines by keeping cylinder pressures and temperatures below critical performance limits.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.